


Stash

by noconceptoflife



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Chorus Trilogy (Red vs. Blue), Established Relationship, M/M, Off-screen smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Season/Series 12, discussion of fetishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noconceptoflife/pseuds/noconceptoflife
Summary: People keep accidentally stumbling over Captain Tucker's porn stashes, and Wash has some questions regarding the one that he was tasked with finding.Or, Wash learns all of Tucker's fetishes in one go.





	Stash

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag the fetishes because they never actually do those fetishes. They just talk about them, and I didn't want to disappoint the people looking for fetishes.
> 
> Roleplay, Bondage, BDSM, Humor Porn, Xenophilia.

Washington didn’t expect to be called to speak to Kimball, but he understood once he saw the trash bag on the counter. The woman looked exhausted, and spoke without greeting. “Can you please get your boyfriend to stop leaving his porn where others can find it?” Kimball asked.

“Don’t let Tucker catch you calling me that.” Wash said.

“Are you saying you’re not-”

“We are.” Wash waved his hand. “Lavernius is being a wimp about admitting he loves me and wants to be exclusive. I’m working on it. Back to the matter at hand, I can’t control Lavernius any more than you can regarding his sex stuff. If I could I would have by now.”

“Can you, you know, convince him?”

“Bribing Lavernius with sex stopped working a long time ago.” Wash sighed. “Because then he’ll go to my room and then I’ll come back to my partner in my bed who’s been ready for twenty minutes and I’m a healthy man, why would I-”

“You are in a very good mood today.” Kimbal stopped him before he could continue. “I don’t like it.”

“I had a good morning.” Wash said. Waking next to Lavernius was great, and he’d been the big spoon for once, and since they woke up half an hour early Wash was able to slide in between Tucker’s thighs and press his mouth to the man’s neck. It was nice, to spend the morning grinding against his lover and listening to his erratic heartbeat until they had to finish and roll out of bed. 

“I can’t even see your face and I already feel like I know too much,” Kimball said. “Look, can you find Tucker’s porn and take it back to him or not?”

“Yes.” Wash said. “Tucker’s going to get defensive if he finds out that you singled me out, so ask some others while I go do that.”

Kimball let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, really? Just like that?”

“I’m done training for the day.” Wash sighed. “I might as well if it’s causing so many issues.”

Of course, Wash knew about the copious amounts of porn Tucker had. He’d apparently had a stash everywhere he went. Wash had found one stash in Valhalla, and that had been strange. He knew that the stash existed, but he hadn’t had to go through it. Tucker ended up having to leave that stash behind, and somehow Tucker had found enough porn to make three stashes on Chorus. How he managed that, Wash had no idea.   
  
He had a fairly good idea where Tucker would keep the porn anyways. He’d heard enough about it from Church when he started ranting from Carolina’s slot.   
  
There was nothing special about the rock he approached, other than that it was large and out of the way, and it took almost no effort for Wash to dig around in it and hit something hard. He cleared the loose dirt, and gripped the edge of the plastic box. A large plastic box, that was probably filled with videos that could be popped into his helmet or image files he could cycle through. He popped the lid open, figuring he’d clear the box out and return it to wherever he took the storage unit from-   
  
Jesus Christ.   
  
Wash slammed the box shut again, and cursed Tucker’s existence under his breath.  Of course Tucker would have dirty magazines at the top. How had he even gotten ahold of those? They were in the middle of a war and Tucker somehow had a giant stash of dirty magazines? Did people even make those anymore?

He gingerly opened the lid again, and blew air hard out of his nose at the first magazine he picked up. It looked more like a fashion magazine, advertising men’s lingeire. He would have thought that, but there were no prices listed anywhere, just names and short paragraphs about the people in the book. The next magazine had actual nudity, and at this point Wash was already resigned to snooping. 

Three magazines in and it was starting to get fetishy when Wash realized that this box was totally full of gay porn. It had to be, considering the magazines he’d seen so far and the ones he hadn’t touched yet. Interesting. 

Tucker never said that he liked men out loud. Obviously, he did, if this morning, the night before, three days ago, the night before that, and so on was anything to go by. Out loud though? Wash asked once, and Tucker had given him a grunt and a non-commital handwave. This, however, was a lot of sexy men in fetish magazines, and Wash set the vanilla ones in a handy plastic bag. He’d dump this in Tucker’s room later, let the captain feel mortified. 

There were little inserts that could be put into a helmet, but Wash wouldn’t touch those and brushed them to the side as he went back to the magazines, curious despite himself.   


One of them caught his attention and he did a double take at the cover. It was some blissed-looking guy in a school outfit all messed up, and a guy in a police uniform pressed behind the man, with handcuffs tying them together. Wash actually looked through that one, and swallowed hard.   


A lot of those were really hot, and Tucker’s gay porn tastes were pretty good so far. It was clear which picture was Tucker’s favorite, considering how dog-eared the page was. It was some guy in a waiter’s outfit sitting back on a bar, and a richly dressed man on his knees in front of him. This one looked really well done, and the pleased look on the waiter’s face with his fingers wrapped in this guy’s hair was captured wonderfully. He swallowed hard and moved on from that image, but paused at another one. 

Okay, this one was Wash’s favorite. He quickly tapped on the side of his helmet, carefully getting a picture of the scene to use for later. It was a man pressed against the front of a window, pants tugged down and blissful smile on his face as he was fucked by another man from behind, one dressed as a resident and the other as a delivery guy. Terribly cliché, but the aesthetic was still pleasing to the eye and the guy was hot. He carefully put that magazine into the bag.

The next few magazines where just like the others. He put those away without looking too far into them. His eyes glanced over another one, and he froze as his fingers touched it. 

Jesus Christ, that was a telling cover. It was some muscled, clean-shaved guy with a net of ropes woven across him. It cut off just below his navel, so it wasn’t too explicit, but the guy had a clear smile on his face, and this one looked to be just as pristine as others save for the ends of the pages where they were worn.  He glanced in the box again as he pulled it out. It seemed like the only one of it’s kind, but it also seemed like there would only be the weird stuff from now on. 

He flipped it open, and was met with a plethora of images that got him pretty hard, but it was really good porn. How did Tucker get his hands on porn like this? He flipped through the images, and the special image caught his attention. His mouth went dry at seeing it. Damn.

The guy actually looked a lot like Tucker, except this guy still had his long hair. He was bound in what looked like purple silken scarves. One wrapped around his neck, the other around his mouth and between his teeth, gagging him, and another around his eyes and all tied together behind his head. His hands were tied too, above his head, and he was left on his toes. Another guy was behind him with his arms wrapped around him, pulling two ends of fabric to tighten the knots. Wash bit his tongue lightly and then took another picture with his helmet cam. He flipped through the other images, mostly seeing light ropes and scarves and restraints. He put it away after a minute, very careful to not damage it. 

The next few magazines that were full of bondage mostly just made Wash uncomfortable to look at. Holy hell he was pretty sure that was not good for circulation and it must be pretty dangerous to use a lit candle like that. Was Tucker really into this? They didn’t look as well-loved as some of the other things. Would Tucker be into that? Wash considered himself to be a pretty vanilla guy, but he was still curious. He had that previous picture in mind. He was sure if he studied it he could replicate it on Tucker. Mm…

Back to the task at hand.

He rolled his eyes at the other next few magazines, which looked more like porn humor than anything else, considering the first one was a guy in a tight magician outfit with his dick out screwing a guy who was ‘cut in half’ and Wash ccouldn’t think of anything less interesting to jerk off to. He threw them into the bag as he stopped pretending he wasn’t rifling through them. Bondage, more porn humor, and… a graphic novel? Several graphic novels?

He flipped through those, finding a filthy story of two soldiers on different sides getting it on behind the scenes of a war. Some parts got a little too grisly for it to be pure porn. He put that away, since it looked like a kind of interesting series. He would need to check it out later, but he still wondered why Tucker didn’t have a digital copy. Printed books had gone out of style for a while. 

There was another, stranger book in that stash. It had a title in a language he couldn’t read, but he popped it open and glanced through the first image. He froze. 

Oh. This was alien porn. 

Authentic alien porn. 

Not like Washington would know, but this looked anatomically correct. Or maybe this was fictitious, but why would it be? It looked right, and was consistent. It looked like a story, with two human men and one sangheli. A picture was on every other page, with writing filling in the gaps. He had to go based off of the pictures, where it seemed like the humans seduced the sangheli and both got fucked by it. The question in Wash’s mind was who on earth would make this? Probably no one on earth, but that was beside the point.

Tucker had spent time with the sangheli, maybe he developed the fetish there. Or, wait, how did Crunchbite knock Tucker up? Did they have sex? No, they couldn’t have, because Tucker said he hadn’t slept with any men before Wash. 

Maybe it was just a fetish, then, but he tucked the short story to the front of the bag. He’d want to look at it more later. There were a few other helmet inserts, with an odd shiny metal alloy that he couldn’t name that felt slippery to the touch. Was this more Sangheli porn? He wanted to pop one in and see what was up with it, but also felt like that once he saw this kind of thing he would never be able to unsee it. Curiosity killed the cat, and he was certain that if he saw a real-life sangheli dick it would kill him too. 

At the bottom of the container there were a few bound notebooks. He grabbed the one at the top and flipped through it, until a bright burst of color caught his eye. 

He almost had to catch his breath. This- this was really something. It was a drawing of Tucker, with Tucker laying back, illuminated by harsh sunlight and with full frontal nudity. His skin isn’t colored in his natural dark brown but stylized in reds. Dark blood red for the shadows, hot pink for the highlights, and his eyes a warm orange. Not a hint of cool colors in any of it. There was a little note at the bottom.  _ Asked me to make him red. Not sure what the joke was.  _

Odd. Wash flipped back to the beginning. 

The notebook he was what looked like a personal sketchbook. They all had notes under them. Names and then times to follow them. The first few pages were mostly body parts. Hands on rocks, feet resting on sand, leg propped up on a coffee table. All done in either pencil or ballpoint pen. There were other drawings, coffee cups or shoes or discarded armor. 

The first actual face in the book was some profile of a man with short buzzcut hair and a strong nose looking like he was working hard on something. The note under that one says  _ C Jen 22:43. _ Then a close up of someone’s chapped lips, taking up the corner of a page and the rest filled with a freckled back.  _ F Har 6:22  _ under the lips _. K Lam 12:32  _ running up the side of the back _. _

Tucker popped up around the tenth page, with the person having drawn the back of Tucker’s head.  _ L Tuc 13:45.  _ With all the details and occasional drawings of aliens, he figures this must have been made by someone Tucker knew back when the reds and blues were disbanded and sent their separate ways. Stuck in the desert with aliens and another dig team, someone found a cure for boredom in drawing. Here Tucker still had his dreadlocks, but they weren’t as long as they were when Wash met him. Tucker started to dominate the pages soon. It stops being  _ L Tuc  _ and starts being more personal notes.  _ Over breakfast  _ added to a drawing of Tucker’s hand holding a spoon over a bowl of cereal.  _ Father and son  _ on a drawing of Junior leaning on Tucker’s shoulder seen from behind.

There’s one that’s a very nice action shot, Tucker in the middle of some kind of dance. It puts his hands near his head and hips swinging to the side. The note says how he can do this to Bach I’ll never know. The drawing in the corner of that is Tucker’s bare hip where he can see a hint of bone. 

The sexual ones dominate another sixteen pages, each one a full body short or a collection of small sketches. Tucker biting his own lip, Tucker with his head thrown back and a hand around his dick, Tucker sucking a strange person’s fingers. Splayed wide, Tucker’s tongue between them, eyes half-lidded and dreamy staring out from the page. 

When the saucy ones started going away he kept looking. The one of Tucker cradling Junior’s head in his lap marked the end of the sexual drawings. 

The next one after that is the one that lets him know that he’d just done something horribly, horribly wrong. It was a drawing of a woman from the waist up. Heavyset, short hair, big smile, large eyes, like any pretty woman. The note said  _ Lav talks about her a lot, tried to draw based on what he said.  _ And then an extra note at the bottom in different handwriting that said in familiar handwriting  _ Almost! -T. _

Oh. Oh god. Wash’s fingers freeze on the book, blood running cold. This wasn’t just someone indulging Tucker’s vanity. This was made by someone he was close to, close enough to talk about an old girlfriend to the point where the person could draw it. And if it was made by someone Tucker knew while doing that excavation?

_ I just went through the personal drawings of a dead person.  _

He felt sick as he put the rest of the stuff away. It killed the arousal he’d felt before, but now he was left with questions. Tucker could answer those later, after Wash scrubbed the shame off of his skin and had a good night of rest.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I will probably write more, but there's no plot and you can treat this as a one-shot. Might be actual tucker/wash sex in those following chapters but it'll be light.


End file.
